


Lets experiment

by Stellabella13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella13/pseuds/Stellabella13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not quite sure he wants to bottom, but Sherlock shows him how good it can truly feel to be the one taking it.</p><p>Or Sherlock gets jealous when John goes out with another man and decides to help John with his experiment on his sexuality by giving a John a night to remember. </p><p>BoyXboy. Don't like don't read. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets experiment

"Sherlock? Sherlock I'm home!" John closed the door and yawned, his back cracking as he stretched. Goodness tonight had been tiring. He placed his keys back into his pant pocket as he padded into the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove. He hummed as he brought down a cup, and then hesitated. "Sherlock?" He called again. "Would you like some tea?" Silence rang through out the house and John sighed, bringing an extra mug down anyways. Sherlock was probably in the middle of an experiment, if he was even home. 

 

The kettle whistled and John poured the tea. He brought both cups into a darkened living room and placed them on the coffee table before he went to find the light switch. Before he could find it, however, something barreled into him, and he got the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed into the wall. His chest constricted in a moment of panic as a hand curled around his mouth, but he calmed down as he recognized the smell and the shape of his flat mate. He tried to stead his beating heart as Sherlock kept one arm against him to hold him still while the other found the light. The light flickered before the room lit up, and John found Sherlock's face barley inches away from his own. 

 

"What in the world Sherlock?" John cussed, struggling to get out of the others hold. Blue eyes gleamed as the detective's mouth curled into a sneer, the grip around John's shoulders tightening. "What is you're problem?"

 

"I'll tell you my problem." Sherlock hissed, and the smaller man's eyes widened at the aggressiveness the tone bore. "But first, you tell me where, the fuck, where you, tonight?" John blinked at him, still trying to slip out of the other's space. When he didn't answer straight away Sherlock shook him so hard that Johns head hit the wall behind him. Sherlock leaned in and put his mouth right next to the other's ear. "Well?"

 

"On a date!" John gasped. He shook his head and glared at the curly haired man. "Whats it to you anyways? You've never given a damn before!"

 

"No, no I haven't. I didn't care before because all of those 'dates', where  _females_." Sherlock growled. It took a moment for that to truly sink in, and once it did, John gaped at his friend. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Okay, so maybe John  _had_ gone on a date with another man that night. It was just a bit of experimenting, as John was still confused about his new feelings towards the same gender. To be honest though, the night had been a disaster. The man had been a total jerk, and now John was wondering if he still felt the same towards males. 

 

"Don't you dare play dumb. You where out with a man. You smell of cologne, and its not your own. You left earlier, and somebody was here to pick you up, instead of you picking them up. You where with a man!" Sherlock accused. John wrinkled his nose. 

 

"So what if I was?" John shot back, wriggling. "I was just experimenting!" 

 

"Yeah?" And now Sherlock's face was right up in his, lips barley a breath away from John's. 

 

"Yeah." John replied, his voice not wavering, though his knees had gone weak. What was Sherlock playing at?

 

"And how did that work out?" John wrinkled his nose. 

 

"Not so good." He replied honestly. 

 

"Well then." Blue eyes bored into his own. "I'll be happy to assist you in your experiment." And Sherlock crashed his lips onto Johns. John let out a tiny squeak, hands flying around to claw at Sherlock's back in surprise. The taller man growled, removing his death grip from the others shoulders and wrapping them around John's waist, tugging him away from the wall. one hand snaked down and gave John's arse a squeeze, and his mouth flew open in a gasp, allowing the blue eyed man's tongue to enter. 

 

With surprising strength, Sherlock lifted John up and his legs wrapped around Sherlock's waist instinctively, having the feeling he would fall other wise. As Sherlock carried him to his bedroom, John, with some difficulty, pulled his mouth away and panted out something about this being a bit strange. Sherlock growled and tossed the smaller man onto his bed. 

 

"Its experimenting John." Sherlock pointed out, lips stretching into a smirk as he pulled his shirt over his head. John gaped at the others chest, pants tightening as he nodded slowly, signalling that they could continue. Painfully slowly, Sherlock reached forwards and undid all of John's buttons, one by one. John shifted and squirmed, the room feeling hot and it was a relief when his top finally came off. He moaned as Sherlock trailed his lips down his chest, over his hardening nipples. Without hesitation, Sherlock tugged John's trousers and pants down together, and Johns erection sprang free. 

 

"Oh Sherlock!" John moaned as the other closed his mouth around John's shaft. Sherlock's tongue did wonders on him, swirling up and down in such a professional way. He sucked in his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, loving the sounds that tore from John's lips. He pulled of the others hard on with a wet 'plop', smirking when John whimpered. There lips clashed again and Sherlock reached for his drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. 

 

John was lost in bliss. Holey this felt so good. He whimpered as Sherlock sucked on his neck. He heard the sound of a cap being removed, and then a finger at his hole. His whole body tensed, and he sat up in alarm, scrambling away as Sherlock frowned at him. 

 

"John?" Sherlock questioned. John was staring at Sherlock in a rather frighted way. "John." Sherlock said, this time softer as he sat back on his heels. "Tell me whats wrong." 

 

"I've always... thought of myself... as... Top." John muttered, eyeing Sherlock's lube covered fingers warily. Every time he had fantasied bout another man, he had envisioned himself as giving, not the bottom. Sherlock cooed at him, tugging John back by the ankle and crawling on top of him, caging him in. 

 

"Oh John." The smaller man shuddered as Sherlock's lips ghosted over his jaw. "Let me show you how wonderful being bottom really is." John gulped as felt Sherlock's finger circling his hole once again. 

 

"Sh-Sherlock..." John whispered, panicking, and then a finger was in him. He yelped, and tried squirming away from the slight stinging sensation in his anus. It was uncomfortable, and his erection began to fade as Sherlock continued to wiggle his finger inside of him. "S-stop!" Sherlock held him still, a frown on his face as he continued prodding inside the smaller man. And then those long fingers pressed against something that made pleasure shot through John, right to his prick making it harden again. John gasped and arched of the bed. Sherlock smirked and started pumping his finger in and out, hitting the spot over and over, making John see stars. "Sherlock!"

 

Another finger entered, and this time the burn mingled with pleasure, and John didn't even care about the pain as Sherlock scissored him. Sherlock's lips were back on his and John whimpered into the taller man's mouth.

 

"Fuck!" John swore. "C-Close!" And then a third was added, and John cried out. He had started pushing his hips back onto Sherlock's fingers desperately, and then, the fingers were gone, leaving him empty. He propped himself up on his elbows and pouted. Sherlock chuckled and unbuttoned his one trousers, freeing his neglected erection. John gaped at the size and whimpered. 

 

"Are you clean?" John nodded desperately, and tugged at Sherlock's hand. 

 

"Want to feel you! Just come on!" He cried in frustration, and Sherlock pressed him back down. John whimpered as he felt something much larger and much softer then fingers at his entrance. And then Sherlock was pushing in, and this time it really did hurt. John cried out in pain, the stretch nearly unbearable as tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to slid down his cheeks. "Ow! OW! OW!" He whispered, and then he felt Sherlock's lips on his cheeks, kissing them softly. The man was fully buried inside John. 

 

"I'm going to move now." Sherlock told him softly, and before John could complain, he pulled back and the slid back in gently. John hissed and gripped the sheets. God it hurt. How was being bottom good? God its hurt so bad, god it... And then that same feeling was back, the beautiful tingling fire that spread up his spine and made him gasp. Sherlock froze. 

 

"God Sherlock!" John groaned pushing himself back. "Fuck me already!" Sherlock blinked but thrust his hips forwards, pressing against John's prostate. John cried out, begging Sherlock to go faster, and so Sherlock did, their moans mingling as the taller man's thrusts sped up. John was a moaning mess beneath him, and when Sherlock felt himself nearing, he wrapped his own fingers around John's thick cock, which was leaking pre-cum onto his belly. "NNGH!" John panted, and Sherlock fell forwards, their chest almost touching as they fucked. 

 

"Close!" Sherlock warned breathlessly, and seconds later he came hard within the other, moaning loudly as he collapsed beside him, still jerking the other until John came with a loud cry, decorating them both with white strands. Sherlock pulled out and John's eyes were already beginning to close.

 

"Sherlock..." He mumbled, before sleep claimed him. 

 

The next morning John woke up alone. He stretched out his hand beside him, but felt only sheets. He sat up and realized that he was naked, so last night had not been a dream. He bit his lip. Why would Sherlock just leave? And then his door creaked open, and Sherlock stepped in with two cups of tea. He handed one to John silently and sat down at the foot of the bed, sipping and staring at the blonde intently. John averted his eyes and covered himself as best he could with the sheets. 

 

"Whats the conclusion?" The curly haired lad asked. John blinked at Sherlock.

 

"What do you mean?" He stuttered, tea spilling over the rim and burning his hand. Sherlock reached over and took the cup from him, wiping his hand with the bed sheet. 

 

"What did you learn from the experiment?" Sherlock clarified, placing John's mug on the side table. John bit his lip again. He didn't know the answer to that. Sherlock smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of Johns eyes. 

 

"I- think I... Like you?" It came out as a question. Sherlock chuckled. 

 

"I am quite likable." 

 

John snorted and laid back against the pillows, wiggling uncomfortably. A question was floating around his mind, one he badly wanted to ask. 

 

"Why did you go so crazy on me last night when I came home?" He asked thoughtfully after a while. 

 

"Because I like you too, and the thought that another man had you made me a little mad." Sherlock answered casually, as if they were talking about the bakery that had just opened down town. 

 

"A little." John scoffed and then smirked, eyeing Sherlock up and down. "But I'm still not entirely sure if I like taking it up the arse. How about you show me again how good it can be?" Sherlock looked him in the eye, and then smirked himself, eyes twinkling with something John could not quite describe. 

 

"Of course." Sherlock murmured, placing his mug down. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site! I hope you liked it and I know I might have been a little fast but I was so excited to get this up! I would love so comments and kudos and all that good stuff so please please please help a girl out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
